goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Golem monster line
The Golem, Earth Golem, and Grand Golem are species of monsters randomly battled in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling lumbering humanoids comprised of rock and mud, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the games. Golem A Golem is a brownish-orange variant with light-green eyes. Statistically, this monster has 266 HP, 217 Attack, 57 Defense, 40 Agility, and 2 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 193, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a power rating of 120. Furthermore, this monster is counted as purely of the Venus element, meaning that even its normally non-elemental offenses are counted as Venus-element attacks. The Golem uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Venus-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. * Forcible Arm: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster charges forwards, gathers orange energy for a punch, and lets loose a strong punch that knocks a targeted Adept back, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 40 damage points. Felling a Golem yields 105 Experience Points and 161 Coins, and there is a 1/64 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Vial. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 136 EXP and 209 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/16. In Golden Sun it is battled only throughout Altmiller Cave. In The Lost Age it is battled throughout Gaia Rock. In the first game, while it has the lowest Agility rating and doesn't have good Defense among the monsters it is fought alongside, it has high HP and its attacks can be quite damaging to anyone that has low Venus resistance. The Dread Hound perhaps is more threatening to the party in general. In the second game, it is one of the tougher monsters in the exterior portion, but in the interior is outperformed by the aforementioned Dread Hound as well as the Wood Walker. Earth Golem An Earth Golem is a light-green variant with vaguely violet eyes. Statistically, this monster has 298 HP, 299 Attack, 114 Defense, 70 Agility, and 5 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 193, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a power rating of 120. Furthermore, this monster is counted as purely of the Venus element, meaning that even its normally non-elemental offenses are counted as Venus-element attacks. The Earth Golem uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Venus-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. * Truncheon Fist: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster charges forwards, gathers red energy for a punch, and lets loose a strong punch that knocks a targeted Adept back, either dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 60 damage points or automatically lowering the targeted Adept's HP to 1. Potentially very powerful. Felling an Earth Golem yields 218 Experience Points and 183 Coins, and there is a 1/128 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Giant Axe, a unique and powerful weapon. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 283 EXP and 237 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/32. In Golden Sun it is battled throughout Suhalla Gate, and subsequently throughout the earlier "exit" portion of Venus Lighthouse. In The Lost Age it is battled only throughout the earlier portion of Treasure Isle. In the first game, while it is the slowest monster, it is both the sturdiest monster and the one with the strongest offensive setup in wherever it is fought, and its chance to instantly reduce an Adept's HP to 1 can make it quite dangerous. Its rare drop is highly powerful and desirable at that point in the game, where if you get one, it would be a direct upgrade to the Dragon Axe that one of your Adepts might be equipped with, and a weapon even stronger than the weapon Artifacts sold in the upcoming "final town" of Lalivero. So, this monster is popular for Random Number Generator abuse. In the second game, it is only outperformed by the Turtle Dragon, but the area it can be fought in is accessible as soon as you gain the ability to sail the Great Eastern Sea relatively early in the game. It may be worth trying to get a Giant Axe from this monster in this game too, but the weapon would be outperformed by the Tartarus Axe dropped by the Minotaurus, so you should focus on getting that instead. Category:Monsters that drop unique items Grand Golem A Grand Golem is a violet variant with vaguely light-blue eyes. Statistically, this monster has 476 HP, 367 Attack, 149 Defense, 80 Agility, and 5 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 193, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a power rating of 120. Furthermore, this monster is counted as purely of the Venus element, meaning that even its normally non-elemental offenses are counted as Venus-element attacks. The Grand Golem uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Venus-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. * Truncheon Fist: Used 3 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster charges forwards, gathers red energy for a punch, and lets loose a strong punch that knocks a targeted Adept back, either dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 60 damage points or automatically lowering the targeted Adept's HP to 1. Potentially very powerful. Felling a Grand Golem yields 412 Experience Points and 208 Coins, and there is a 1/128 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Zodiac Wand, a unique weapon. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 535 EXP and 270 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/32. In Golden Sun it is battled in the later "dungeon" portion of Venus Lighthouse as one of the "final" random monsters of the game. The Grand Golem is the most physically powerful and sturdy random monster in Venus Lighthouse and by extension the original Golden Sun. Even though it is albeit the slowest of the monsters there, it can be quite damaging and comparatively time-consuming to take down for an inadequately leveled and equipped party. While its rare drop is often the target for Random Number Generator abuse, the Zodiac Wand is usually not compared favorably to the other equipment many would label the "best" for each Adept, and is often sold for coins. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun | Category:Monsters that drop unique items Etymology Origin: Jewish A Golem is a mythical being made entirely of inanimate matter, usually earth-like matter such as clay or mud, but sometimes metal or even blood. Its name is derive from gelem, meaning "raw material". Golems are a popular creature in the RPG/fantasy genre. Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance